


I think I see it?

by Horanflakes



Series: Random AU Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Art Shows, Awkward Flirting, Blind Character, Cute, Drabble, LGBTQ+ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Physical Disability, Tumblr Prompt, random AU prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horanflakes/pseuds/Horanflakes
Summary: The “Somehow my gallery sculpture piece looks exactly like you how weird”  AU that no one asked for.





	

[Prompt ](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/149901117365/somehow-my-gallery-sculpture-piece-looks-exactly)

       I never really liked art. Not because I was too cool or uncultured or not artistic but because I was blind. I couldn't see art so it wasn't important to me. My sister on the other had lived and breathed art. She always had and since we were very close she always tried to get me more into it. But she never could.  
       I visited her a lot in Chicago where she lived with her husband and since he liked art even less than I did she would always drag me to art exhibits so she wouldn't be alone. This visit was no different. Apparently her favorite artist had a collection at the gallery in the city so here I was dressed up in the back of a cab on my way to said art exhibit. I could feel my sister's excitement next to me and it was hard for me not to be excited for her. When the cab stopped my sister got out first to help me out onto the busy street. I took her arm for guidance and used my cane to keep myself from tripping. Together we made it inside where the quiet was almost deafening.  
       “Do you want champagne?” My sister asked.  
       “Yes please.” If I was going to make it through this I was not doing it sober. She handed me a glass. “Is there anywhere to sit? That way I can stay out of the way until you're done.”  
       “You aren't in the way Harvey but yeah you can sit.” We walked a few feet. “There's a ledge right in front of you.” I sat timidly until I felt that the surface wouldn't break with me on it. “I'll be back.”  
       “I'll be here.” I told her and her footsteps walked away. I sat drinking the rest of the champagne.  
       “Would you like more champagne sir?” A soft voice came.  
       “Yes please thank you.” I told the waitress. I held out my glass and felt it become full again. I sat by myself for awhile until I heard whispering voices near me.  
       “Wow the juxtaposition…”  
       “Incredible details…”  
       “The two almost look the same.” I rolled my eyes at their art speak. I had been to enough of these to know that all three of them had no idea what they were saying it was just to look cool. I sat and daydreamed about all the things I could be doing right now instead of sitting here. I made up a pretty solid list of things until I felt a person near me I figured it was another art admirer so I ignored them. I almost screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder bringing me abruptly from my deep thoughts.  
       “I'm sorry this is kind of blunt but who are you?” The man's voice whispered.  
       “I'm just here with my sister.” I held up my hands in defense.  
       “What is your name?”  
       “Harvey.” I told him.  
       “Have you looked at my sculpture behind you?”  
       “No I'm blind. I'm sorry am I blocking it?”  
       “No no no you just look exactly like it and I don't know what to think. I'm pretty blown away right now.”  
       “I look like your sculpture? Have we met before?”  
       “No trust me I would remember you.” I blushed deeply.  
       “So this is your exhibit?”  
       “Yes! All marble it's my thing.”  
       “I wish I could tell you what I thought about them but I can't. And lying seems kind of pointless.” We laughed.  
       “Do you want to find out what you think of them?” He asked when we stopped laughing.  
       “How? I can't-”  
       “Yeah I know you can't see but you can feel. I normally don't let anyone touch my art but I'll make an exception for you.”  
       “You really don't have to. I don't want any special treatment.”  
       “It's not special treatment I want to let you. Besides I want you to know what I mean when I say this sculpture looks just like you.” I stood and followed him he untied some rope surrounding the art piece and we walked forward a few steps. “Allright reach your hand out.” I did slowly and my finger connected with cold stone. I felt the sculpture with both hands. As a blind person my attractiveness wasn't a huge concern for me as long as I looked put together well enough I was fine but this sculpture was completely flawless.  
       “This is what I look like?”I asked in disbelief.  
       “Yeah. Although I'm missing a dimple but that's okay it can't be as perfect as you.” I blushed.  
       “You know how to flatter a guy.” I chuckled.  
       “Harvey!” My sister angry whispered. “Why are you touching the art?” My hands pulled away from the sculpture.  
       “I told him he could. He said he was blind so I wanted him to see it.”  
       “He said it looks like me.” She was quiet.  
       “Wow yeah it does look like you.”  
       “I'm the artist who made it so I-”  
       “You're Paul Franco?”  
       “Yes I am.”  
       “I'm a huge fan of your work!” They spent the next 10 minutes talking about art while I stood awkwardly.  
       “How would you both like to see my studio?”  
       “I would love to!” My sister gushed.  
       “Yeah sure.”  
       “This Saturday. I can cook dinner and show you both around.”  
       “That sounds awesome!”  
       “Can I take a look at the other sculptures before we leave?”  
       “Of course! Nothing would make me happier.” So we walked around the exhibit together and he let me use my hands to see what the art pieces looked like. It was amazing to feel the incredible detail that he could put into marble.  
       I've never really liked art, but that night I could definitely see myself starting to.  



End file.
